I can't survive without her
by forevcoolgirl11
Summary: Rewrite of I can't survive without you. Tori just posts. Cynthia wrote most of this story. And deleted the first one. SHAME SHAME. Even after Margaret hurts Mordecai, can he save her? First six chapters are not Morderete. Little bit of rigleen. Whatever we feel like writting
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai and Rigby were racing to the coffee shop. They reached the door panting

"Dude, I totally won!" Mordecai exclaimed

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled as they walked into the shop " I mean, aren't you afraid of what Margaret will say when you tell her?"

Mordecai had agreed to tell Margaret how he felt. He walked in and saw her.

"Hi Mordecai!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Hi Margaret. I need to talk to you." Mordecai said, pulling her toward the back of the coffee shop.

"What is it Mordecai?"

"Margaret... I... l-l-like you m-more than a f-f-friend..." Mordecai muttered

" I don't Mordecai. We should stay friends though. It would be weird, ya know?" Margaret said with a smile. It was fake though "_Can't you understand? I feel the same way. You don't know whats happening to me. For this, I may be dead tomorrow!"_

"No. It wouldn't. I hope I never see you again. I hate you Margaret! Mordecai yelled through tears. He ran out leaving Rigby behind.

Rigby looked at Margaret and said "Don't ever go near him again. I can't believe you!"

Margaret looked down and bit her lip " I can't do anything. Tell him I'm sorry."

Rigby stared at her. "What ever Margaret." And with that, he ran of after Mordecai.

Margaret fell into a distressed heap on the floor.

**Author's note from Tori:**

**There wasn't much to fix in this chapter. just adding something, and shout out time! Cookie i fixed the word.**

**This time it will sing a sweeter tune.**

**Cynthia should be adding the second chapter soon, and BTW she wrote this. She is now online again, so keep reading!**

**~Tori signing off~**


	2. Chapter 2

_authors note- theres still a reason its rated T-c_

Margaret walked home after being asked by Mordecai. She turned the key to her apartment and braced herself. She walked in, and her boyfriend walked over, an evil grin on his face. He hit her really hard across the face

"You're 5 minutes late" He sneered. He pushed her down.

"No, James! Please! Don't hit me again!" Margaret begged

"Not happening baby. Now... where should I start!?" He pushed her into the wall, smirkng

-Mordecais life-

Rigby kicked the door open "Dude, get up! NOW! You've been listening to grenade for HOURS!"

"Noo.." moaned Mordecai

"Fine. But turn this song off!"

Mordecai cranked it up

'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

He turned on his side and just moaned.

_Grenade written by Bruno Mars_


	3. Chapter 3

When Mordecai eventually came out of his depression, he wanted revenge. He decided to learn cups, but change it around and send it to Margaret, showing how she had hurt him.

2 days later, here was his finished piece.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company (not you)  
Oh, I'm leaving tomaroow to get away (from you)

Now I'm gone (Now I'm gone)  
Now I'm gone (Now I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me now I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view (not you!)

It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights that give you shivers  
And it sure would be Uglier with you

Now I'm gone (Now I'm gone)  
Now I'm gone (Now I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me cause I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me now I'm gone

When Margaret got the text, she had just opened the door to her apartment and started playing the video. When her boyfriend heard it, he screamed at her "I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING GIRL! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU"LL BE MINE FOREVER!" He slapped her hard and took the phone. He called Mordecai, using the number.

"What do you want Margaret" Mordecai hissed.

"This isn't Margaret. Its her boyfriend and I want you to stay away from my woman!" He yelled

"Oh don't worry. Even if you're the crummiest person on earth, she doesn't deserve you." Mordecai sneered

"Agreed" James sneered "Sorry for bothering you"

"Bye" Said Mordecai

Margaret started to cry. First she had a jerk of a boyfriend, and now Mordecai hated her. Life was not good.


End file.
